Mysteries and Confusion
by dragonslay10
Summary: The Alice Academy is going to have a dance. And the boys are going to give a surprise for the girls! You want to find out? R&R. No FLAMES please. Chapter 5 is UP!
1. Explanations

Hi! It's me, dragonslay10! This is my first fan fic in Gakuen Alice! I hope you all enjoy it! Oh, and I almost forgot, Mikan and the others are already thirteen.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Gakuen Alice! I wish I did but it will never happen!

**Summary: **The Alice Academy is going to have a dance. And the boys are going to give a surprise for the girls! You want to find out? R&R. No FLAMES please.

MYSTERIES AND CONFUSION

Chapter 1

It was a wonderful Sunday afternoon at the Alice Academy. Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume were all taking a walk around the academy. Then suddenly a voice interrupted their walk.

"Excuse me everybody," The voice called out, "can all the boys of the Alice Academy come to their classrooms please."

"Hey! That's Mr. Narumi!" Mikan yelled out. "I wonder why only boys can go in. I wanna come too!"

"Do you want to be a boy? Because I can build a machine that can change you into a boy." Hotaru asked.

"Of course not! I don't wanna do that!" Mikan shouted. And they started fighting.

After a few minutes of waiting, they came out of their classrooms. Mikan ran towards them. "So, what did they tell you, Ruka? Natsume?" She asked.

"It's none of your business Polka-dots!" Natsume yelled out. "We can't tell you!"

"Why not!" Mikan and Hotaru said together.

"It's because Mr. Narumi said so." Ruka replied.

"Okay then." Mikan said sadly. Then she and Hotaru went to their rooms.

At Dinner

Mikan and Hotaru were sitting beside Anna; they were talking about what the boys did that day.

"I wonder what they talk about! I really want to now!" Mikan shouted.

"You're not the only one who wants to know… Idiot." Hotaru told Mikan.

"I know that! Okay Hotaru!" She said.

"Hey! Polka-dots! Will you shut your mouth! Everyone here can hear you!" Natsume shouted.

"I'm sorry." She said sadly.

"Mikan, did you know there will be a dance this Saturday. Who are you going to choose as a partner?" Anna asked Mikan.

"What! We need to choose a partner!" Mikan shouted.

"Don't even remind me." Natsume told himself. "I'm going back to my room, see you Ruka."

"Bye Natsume." Ruka Replied.

Nasume's Room

"Why do the boys need to do that thing Mr. Narumi told us?" Natsume told himself.

**FLASHBACK**

"Okay everyone, the reason why we called you here is because there will be a dance this Saturday" Mr. Narumi explained.

"So, what's the big deal?" Natsume said.

"Well, all the boys are required to choose a girl they will dance with, you should wear a mask so that the girls won't notice you." Narumi explained. "Then, after the dance is over, that is when you unmask yourselves."

"So, what if the girls already chose a partner and then for example I chose that girl but she wasn't really expecting me, so, how will the girls know they are not supposed to choose a partner?" Ruka asked.

"Well, the teachers are going to tell them tomorrow at class, don't worry." He replied.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I'll just go to sleep." He said.

The next day

"Good Morning class, before our class starts, I'm going to give news to the girls." Mr. Narumi said.

"Okay then, what's the news?" Mikan asks.

"Well, you see, it's about the dance on Saturday, the girls are not going to choose a partner for them, it's the boys who are going to choose, and then, after the dance, there will be a surprise for all of the girls." Narumi explained. "And then, before you go back to your rooms, were going to announce the King and Queen, then the King and Queen will dance in the middle of the dance floor, and all of us will watch them dance."

"We understand Mr. Narumi!" They all replied.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed it! Want to know what's going to happen at the dance? Go on to the next chapter! Review if you must. NO FLAMES.


	2. Getting Ready

Hope you liked my story! This is chapter 2… Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Never did and never will.**

Chapter 2: Getting Ready

Two days before the dance on Saturday, everybody was in central town buying what they need for the dance. Except for two thirteen students, Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura. (They had the day off today.)

Mikan was walking around the academy, she was talking to herself. "Aww.. I don't have a dress for the dance! Well, I know that I can always go to central town but… I don't have enough money! _Sniff! Sniff!_" She was starting to cry. But what she didn't know that a raven-haired boy heard what she was saying behind a bush.

"_Well, she doesn't have a dress, huh. Well. I know how to take care of that." _He suddenly went to central town.

Mikan heard the bush when he moved. "Huh? Who's there?" Then no one answered. "Never mind."

At central town

"Come on, I can't find any good ones!" Natsume said to himself while looking in one shop called.

"Why, hello young man. What would you want to buy?" A sales lady asked him. She sounded a lot like Mikan.

"Huh? Oh, I was just looking for the most beautiful gown you have… Uh… Maybe just like my size." He told the sales lady while blushing a bit because she sounded like Mikan. **(A/N: He said just like his size because he noticed he and Mikan were just the same height and size… Let's go on now…)**

"Well, ok then." She went to one of the windows and got a dress. "Here you go, and this is the sandals for it. That would be 2,500 rabbits please." She said.

"Here." The sales lady got the money and the dress and put the dress in a wonderful box. "Thank you very much."

When Natsume got into his room, he opened the box and took out the dress. It was a wonderful dress. It was white on top and fading into light orange going to the bottom. And the shoes were white and an orange strap that you will tie around above the ankle.

After he took a look at the dress, he fixed it inside the box and got the card that he made himself and wrote on it:

_Please wear this dress to the Valentines Party._

_I'll be there in front of the food table._

_I would be wearing a white and black tuxedo, and a white mask._

_Please come and look for me. Don't worry, I am easy to find._

_Truly yours,_

After that, he waited until it was night time when everybody was asleep. He went to Mikan's room to put the box in her closet.

The Next Morning

(It's a Friday)

Mikan woke up early for school. She woke up early because she slept early. "Wow! I should really sleep early all the time! It's just 6:00 am, and our class starts 7:30." When she opened her closet to get her uniform… **(A/N: 3…2…1…)** "Wow! Cool! Now I don't need to buy a dress for the dance! I'll bring this letter to the classroom." She said jumping up and down.

Then she suddenly stepped on her stuffed animal and fell down. "Ouch! That hurt!" **(A/N: Hahaha! She sure is clumsy!)**

In The Classroom

Mikan wasn't going to hug Hotaru this time because she was too excited to show Hotaru the letter. "Look Hotaru! Somebody gave me a box which has a dress and a letter inside!"

"Then where's the box?" Hotaru and the others asked.

"Well, it's in my room; I didn't bring it because it was too big. But here's the letter." Mikan explained.

"Can we see the letter!" Everyone asked except Natsume and Ruka. They were just sitting there.

"Here. But don't destroy it!" Mikan shouted.

"Invention number 126… WRITING EXAMINATION… Put a piece of paper (Which you don't know who wrote it.) into this slot. Then push this button and the name of the person will appear on this screen." Then she put the Letter in the slot and pushed the button and…

"NATSUME HYUUGA?" All of them shouted.

"_Oh men! They found out. Darn Hotaru!"_ Natsume thought. _"I hope Mikan's not mad at me."_

"Yeah. I know." Kokoroyomi said. "But don't worry, Mikan's not mad, what I read in her mind is that she's saying thank you to you. Bye." He explained.

"_Thank you Natsume." _Mikan thought while crying.**(A/N: That's tears of joy.)** Then she walked up to Natsume. "Thanks Natsume. You know, when ever I go to Central Town, I always see that dress and imagine myself having it. And now it came true. Thank you, Natsume." She said while hugging him. Tears falling down her cheeks.

While they were busy, all the others were slowly getting out of the room. And closer… Closer… Closer… SLAM! They closed the door. They got shocked because of the door. Then suddenly, "Mommy! Daddy!" A 6 year old boy came in. **(A/N: Yey! Little Youichi!)**

"Hi Youichi! How are you?" Mikan asked him.

"I'm fine. What about you Mommy and Daddy?" He asked.

"Were fine." Natsume answered. "So, who are you going to dance with tomorrow?" He asked Youichi.

"Well, I'm thinking of dancing with the new girl in our class. Her name is…" He paused for a while. "Gabriella."

"Wow! That's a nice name! How does she look like?" Mikan asked.

"Here, a picture of her. Auntie Hotaru took a picture of her with her invisible camera." He got the picture out of his pocket.

She was a beautiful 6 year old girl. She had the same color as Mikan's hair. Her hair style is the same as Mikan's but it was braided into two in each ponytail. She looks like Mikan but not that much.

"Wow! She looks a lot like you, Mikan." Natsume said.

"Yeah, I know." She said. "I would want to meet her."

"I can bring you to her room if you want. I've already went there at least three times to play with her." Youichi explained.

"Wow! That's great! Let's go Natsume." Mikan said very excited.

"Fine." He said.

**A/N: Would you want to know what will happen at the dance and with Gabriella and Youichi? Just wait and see.**

**Review if you must. No flames.**


	3. Before the Dance

This is chapter 3 of my story! Please enjoy!

Chapter 3: Before the Dance.

KNOCK! KNOCK! Youichi knocked on a door. "Who's there!" A voice answered.

"It's me, Youichi! And I also brought my "parents" with me!" Youichi answered.

"Okay, I'm coming!" she said.

When she opened the door, "Hi! My names Mikan and this is Natsume. Nice to meet you." Mikan said very excited.

"Hi, so… you're… Youichi's … Parents?" She said very confused because seeing Youichi's parents just in the Middle school division.

"Yup! That's them all right!" Youichi said.

"Okay, come on in." she said.

"So, your name is… Gabriella? Right?" Natsume asked her.

"Yeah. And are you two married? Because… I don't see any ring on your fingers." She asked so curiously.

"_What a question! She seems so rude with us."_ Natsume and Mikan thought at the same time.

"No, they're not married. I just called them my parents because when I was 3 years old, I saw Daddy Natsume blushing over Mommy Mikan." Youichi explained.

"Oh, okay, I get it now." Gabriella said. "Will you excuse me and… Youichi for a while?"

"Can I go Mommy? Daddy?" Youichi asked.

"It's ok. You can go." Mikan said.

"Thanks!" Youichi said happily.

They both walked to a corner of her room. And she asked, "Are you going to the dance tomorrow?"

"Yup! What about you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm going!" She said happily. "Well, that's all I'm going to ask you! Let's go."

They all talked about their selves until it was dinner time. "OH! Look at the time! We have to go for dinner." Mikan said as she saw Natsume's watch.

"Oh, really? Well, it's nice meeting you guys! Come on! Let's go." Gabriella said.

At dinner time

"Bon Appetite!" Mikan and the others said.

"This is great food!" Mikan shouted as she tasted her food. Their food is just miso soup! (**A/N: It's like she never tasted it before. sweat drop**)

"_Boy, she does like eating!"_ Ruka and Youichi thought with a sweat drop on their foreheads.

"Mommy, Daddy, can we buy a tuxedo tomorrow morning?" Youichi asked Mikan and Natsume.

"You didn't buy a tuxedo yet?" Natsume asked so curiously.

"I didn't because I was to busy thinking on who to dance with tomorrow." Youichi explained. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok Youichi, don't worry, we'll go and buy your tuxedo tomorrow." Mikan explained. "We'll meet in the bus stop tomorrow at 9:00 AM, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Mommy!" He said while hugging Mikan.

"AAAAWWWW! That's so sweet!" Anna and Nonoko said.

"I wish I had a kid too, and he would be as sweet as Youichi!" Anna said with eyes which turned into stars.

"Believe me, Anna, it's a bit hard being a parent but not with Youichi of course. He's a very behave child, I've been with him for 3 years already and he never got in trouble with me yet, I never got mad at him, right Youichi?" Mikan explained.

"Yeah, she's right." Natsume and Youichi said at the same time.

"See?" Mikan said while giving them a big smile.

"Oh, ok then. Were going back to our room now." Nonoko and Anna said.

"Bye Anna and Nonoko." Mikan said.

Then suddenly, Youichi fell on Natsume's lap. (Youichi is between Mikan and Natsume.) "Let's bring him to his room." Natsume said to Mikan.

"Ok, bye Ruka, bye Hotaru." Mikan said.

"Bye." They both replied.

If you want to know what'll happen in Youichi's room and in the dance, please review and I will TRY to update soon okay?

Review if you must. No FLAMES!


	4. At the dance Part 1

Here is chapter 4 of my story! Please enjoy it!

Chapter 4: AT THE DANCE Part 1

The next morning, Saturday, the day of the dance. It was already 8:30 AM. Mikan woke up already and was getting ready for their trip to Central Town with Natsume and Youichi. Natsume and Youichi were also getting ready in their rooms.

"Going to Central Town! Getting ready! Getting ready to go!" Mikan was singing while changing her clothes and fixing her hair. This time her hairstyle was a pony tail at the back. **(A/N: She looks better like that!)**

Central Town

"Wow! There are so many tuxedos that look very good on you Youichi!" Mikan said while looking in a shop full of tuxedos which is as the size of Youichi. "Which one should be get!"

"OOOHHH! Look Mommy! I want this one! It's the same as the one Daddy has! But it's smaller and is pure white. And I want to get a white mask too!" Youichi shouted as he found a tuxedo he liked.

"Ok, but how much is it?" She asked.

"It's 10,000 rabbits. But why is very expensive?" Natsume asked the sales lady. "It looks very simple to me."

"It's very expensive because it is made of very rare cloth. That's why it's expensive." The sales lady replied.

"Oh, ok. Here, this is 10,000 rabbits already." Natsume got out the money from his pocket and gave it to the sales lady.

"Oh, thank you very much sir." She replied with a big smile on her face.

The dance was going to start at 7:00 PM until 10:00 PM. They all had 3 hours for dancing, eating, talking and the teachers announcing the king and queen at the end of the dancing. The announcing of the king and queen will start at 9:00 PM.

It was already 5:00 PM. All of them were in their rooms and changing their clothes, the girls putting (maybe) make up and the boys, fixing their bow ties, and their masks.

In Mikan's room, she was fixing her hair into a ponytail at the back. (Just like when she when to Central Town this morning.). Youichi was waiting for her to finish changing and fixing her hair, because after she changes and fixes her hair, she will help Youichi fix his bow tie and his mask.

"Well, Youichi, I'm done already." Then she went out of her room and went with Youichi to his room.

"You look beautiful Mommy! I like your dress." Youichi said to Mikan while staring at her dress.

"Why, thank you Youichi! And I also like your tuxedo. It just really fits you! You and Natsume look very cute on your tuxedos!" Mikan said while making a big smile on her face. "You think Natsume will like my dress?"

"Of course! He would!" Natsume suddenly came out of his room and heard Mikan say that.

"Oh! I like your tuxedo! It's nice." Mikan and Youichi said at the same time.

"Thanks. Now, come on, stop chatting and let's get Youichi ready for the dance." Natsume said.

"Oh, right, sorry." Mikan said with a sweat drop on her forehead.

In Youichi's room

Mikan was putting on Youichi's bow tie, while Natsume was fixing his mask. When all of them were ready, they first went for a little walk around the academy and then after, they went to the gym, they had a big gym full of balloons and a big banner, which says, "HAVE A GREAT VALENTINES DANCE!" It was surrounded by red and pink hearts.

When all of them were in the gym already, they were all very surprised to see all the nice decorations.

"Ok everyone! This is Mr. Narumi speaking; I will just want to announce to you all that the valentine dance is now starting. Okay then, now, all girls please sit down on all of the chairs you can see and all the boys will come to you and ask you if you want to dance with them, then the girls will decide if they want to dance with you or not, ok? Do you all get it?" Mr. Narumi explained. "And do all of the boys remember what I have told you before?"

FLASHBACK

"Ok, boys, we will all put this list of the names of the girls in your class here on your bulletin board in your classroom and if you already know which girl you will dance with, you put a check mark on the box beside their name ok?" Mr. Narumi explained to every classroom he went to.

"We will put this list here so that the other boys will know that they have to choose some other girl ok?" Mr. Jinno explained.

END OF FLASHBACK

**(A/N: I know that the flashback was short but I just wrote it so that you would understand it! Hehehe… Let's go back to the story now.)**

Then all of the girls went to the chairs they can all see. Mikan too, went to sit down. Then she said to Natsume, "Please come and look for me there, I'll be sitting on the chairs beside the food table. Okay?" Mikan told Natsume.

"Don't worry, I'll look for you." Natsume replied.

"OK. Bye." Mikan waved her hand.

**A/N: I know it's very short but I really wanted to update it already! I just couldn't wait! Please review if you must! No Flames.**

**Oh and I just wanted to say thank you to all of my reviewers out there! I really appreciate it! Thanks again! **

**Do you want to know who picked who? Please review and I will TRY to update soon:D**


	5. At the dance part 2: Let's Dance!

**Hi! It's me again; this is chapter 5 of my story. I hope you will enjoy it! **

**I am so sorry for the late update, I'm too busy in school, and exams are coming this August, well, wish me luck!**

**Oh! And this is my story now.**

CHAPTER 5: Let's dance!

When all of the girls were already seated, Mikan was very nervous because she might step on Natsume's foot. "Oh! I might step on Natsume's foot! I might step on Natsume's foot!" She kept on repeating it to herself, but no one could hear her though, they were all so noisy.

"_Well, I just hope she doesn't step on my foot."_ Natsume thought. _"Her feet are so heavy! What if she steps on it? I might even shout because her foot is so heavy, but, never mind, I just try not to shout."_

"Okay everyone, may I have your attention please!" Mr. Narumi said in front of the microphone. "Boys, be ready, now remember, just try and spot your special girl to dance with. Girls, if you already know who your partner will be, just keep calm; don't be so noisy telling the other girls who it is ok?" Mr. Narumi explained.

"Now, boys, go get your girl! But no pushing, no running, because you still have a lot of time to spot your girl and to dance with her." Mr. Jinno said.

As usual, Natsume went with Mikan, Ruka went with Hotaru, Kokoroyomi went with Nonoko, Yuu went with Anna, the guy with the levitation alice went with Sumire, Mochu (the guy who can fly or float.) went with Otonashi. (That's the only parings I can think of.)

"Okay, I guess everyone has a partner, so let's dance!" Shouted Mr. Narumi.

So everyone dance with slow music, and then after the slow music, they changed it to fast one, some of the boys were even dancing like crazy!

When it was already 9:00, everyone was already done eating and dancing. But after they announce the King and Queen, some can also dance at the sides, along with the King and Queen, or they can also just eat and eat **(A/N: Until they get fat! HAHAHAHA! I'm just joking.) **Until its 10:00. (Heehee)

"Ok, it's time to announce the King and Queen!" Mr. Jinno said. "And our King and Queen are… Hyuuga Natsume and…"

"Please let it be me!" Sumire and the other girls told themselves

"Sakura Mikan!" Mr. Jinno shouted! "Natsume and Mikan, please come forward!"

Both of them went to the stage, and both of them gave a short speech. "As being a King of this Valentine dance, I just want to thank all of my friends for believing in me for being a good King. Thanks." Natsume said.

As for Mikan, "Well, I just want to say thank you to my best friend Hotaru for being a loyal and kind friend."

"Here you go, these are your King and Queen crowns." Ms. said while putting their crowns on them. "Please go to the middle of the gym and dance for all of us." She said.

And then both of them went to the middle and started to dance along with the music.

"Let's go the lake after the dance." Mikan asked Natsume. "I have to give you something."

"Sure. And I have to give you something too." Natsume said.

"OK." Mikan answered.

It was now 9:30 and they let them go out of the gym for a while then they can go back to their dorms already.

Let's take a peek on what Natsume and Mikan are doing.

"Here, this is my gift to you." Natsume told Mikan as he gave it to her.

When Mikan opened it, "Wow! Thank you Natsume! I really like teddy bears! Thanks." It was a small fluffy teddy bear.

"Now, this is my gift to you." Mikan gave it to Natsume.

It was a small treasure box with a friendship anklet inside. "Thanks."

"I made it an anklet so that no one can see it much. Because I know that many people tease you about things that girls give you." Mikan explained.

E-N-D-O-F-S-T-O-R-Y

**A/N: Well, that is the end of my story! I hope you liked it! Thanks for all of your great reviews! You can also read my other stories in CCS if you feel interested. But I'm not forcing you though! Thanks for your reviews again!**


End file.
